Salvatore Family Values
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Sequel to In Session. Things for Damon, Elena, and their family take a dramatic turn when Elena takes on a patient that turns out to be more dangerous than she imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Salvatore Family Values**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Okay, guys, you've requested it, so here it is, the sequel to "In Session." It's going to be Delena, with a blend of the adventures that the younger members of the family have. Thank you to everyone who have contributed to the success of "In Session," and encouraging me to write this sequel. No spoilers, except the action takes place 7 years after the first story ends.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

_Salvatore Mansion – Saturday Night_

Kaylee and Amanda Salvatore tried to be quiet as they walked down the stairs. They were sneaking out to meet Todd and Brandon Coleman, twin brothers from their school. It didn't matter to them that these boys were seniors. All they knew was they were hot as sin and every girl wanted them. However, their plan was about to backfire on them, because no sooner did the girls get to the bottom flight than their father, Damon looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Kaylee, Amanda," he said. "Where are you going?"

The girls looked at each other and then said in unison, "Nowhere, Daddy."

Damon, of course, had a hard time believing that. Then again, they were fourteen, and girls that age were capable of just about everything. He got up from the chair and approached them, seeing how they were dressed. Kaylee wore a pink halter top that left nothing to the imagination, black leather skirt, fishnet stockings, and black thigh-high boots. Amanda was wearing an outfit similar to her sister, only her halter top was blue instead of pink.

"Nowhere, huh?" he said. "Well, it looks to me that you're going somewhere, judging from the way you're dressed." He saw that they were about to explain, but he raised his hand to shush them. "Don't tell me, it's boys. You two are sneaking out to meet boys, aren't you?"

"Not just any boys, Daddy," said Kaylee. "They're the most popular guys at school. They're seniors, and they play football."

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, and we really like them."

Damon listened to them and he didn't like what he was hearing. He pointed toward their stairs. "March yourselves back up those stairs right now. No daughters of mine are sneaking out to meet boys. I don't know them, and until I meet them face to face and find out what their intentions are, you're not going anywhere."

"What?" said Kaylee. "Daddy, you're not being fair!"

"Oh, I think I'm being very fair," said Damon. "Now, get going." The girls groaned as they went back up their rooms. "And don't let me hear any complaining either, or I'm taking your phones away."

The only response he got was a collective slam of both doors. As he walked back toward the study, Damon shook his head. When did all this happen? Kaylee and Amanda used to be such sweet little girls. Now, they were teenagers and thought they knew everything. He shuddered to think about what would happen once Stephanie, his precious little niece, reached that age. If only there was a way to keep children at their cute ages and prevent this from happening.

No sooner did he get to the study than Elena walked in from the dining room, where she had been looking over some new files. She had heard the doors slamming upstairs, but didn't know what had happened to cause it.

"Damon, what's going on? I heard noises coming from upstairs."

"Kaylee and Amanda," he replied. "I caught them trying to sneak out to meet boys."

"You mean the Coleman boys?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You know them?"

"Not personally, but the girls have told me about them," said Elena. "Apparently, they're quite popular."

"I hate this, Elena," said Damon. "I mean, why couldn't they have stayed the little angels they were when I met them? I wasn't prepared for teenagers. I shudder to think about what Stephanie will be like when she's a teenager. Stefan and Lexi are going to have a terror on their hands."

Elena went over to her husband and hugged him. "I know, baby, it's hard for you to accept the fact that our little girls aren't so little anymore. Believe me, I'm having the same trouble." She sighed. "I guess we'll just have to take it as it comes."

Damon was about to answer her when the phone rang. Elena excused herself and picked it up. "Hello?"

No sooner did she pick up than whoever called hung up. "That's weird. That's the third time this month."

"What?" said Damon. "What's going on?"

Elena sighed. "Apparently, someone has been calling and I don't know who it is because the second I pick up, they hang up. And it just so happens that I started seeing this new patient last week who..." Her eyes went wide. "Shit."

Damon grew concerned and gently grabbed her arms. "Elena, talk to me. What's the connection between your new patient and these strange phone calls?"

"I...I think he's the one who's calling," she replied. "Of course, I don't know for sure, but during the session, he keeps looking at me in a very creepy sort of way. I tried to tell him to stop, and when I went to get up, he pushed me back down onto my chair and told me that he'll do whatever it takes to defeat you, even if he has to use me to do it."

Damon growled as his wife told him about what happened. He then remembered something that Elijah had told him a while ago about an estranged brother of his who had escaped from prison about a month ago.

"Did he tell you his name?"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"I just want to be sure I know who I'm dealing with here," said Damon. "Did he tell you his name?"

"I think he said his name was Klaus," said Elena. "Why?"

"Elijah told me that he has an estranged brother who escaped from prison last month."

Elena gasped in terror. No wonder he had been looking at her so maliciously. "What am I going to do, Damon? He's supposed to come back for another appointment next week. How am I going to go in there knowing that he's dangerous?"

"Let me handle him," said Damon. "Nobody threatens my family and gets away with it. If Klaus wants a fight, he's going to get it."

**Note: Thus begins the sequel to "In Session." Intense, huh? I know only Kaylee and Amanda were present, and I only mentioned one of the younger kids, but I will bring the others in. This is just the starting point.**

**What do you guys think? Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Yay, six reviews so far! You guys are the best! Just for that, I'm going to go ahead with the next chapter of "Salvatore Family Values." No spoilers, except the action takes place two days later.**

_Salvatore Mansion – Monday Morning..._

Elena sighed as she went to the bathroom. She had had a very miserable weekend, mostly because she now had to worry about her new patient going after her because of some vendetta he had against Damon. Of course, she tried to tell herself that was what went with being a mob boss's wife, that her husband's enemies would see her as an enemy as well. However, that only made her even more nervous. What the hell had she gotten into? Maybe it would've been better if she never met Damon at all.

_Don't you ever tell yourself that, Elena,_ her mind scolded her as she stepped out of her nightgown and started the shower, stepping inside and letting the water hit her. _Meeting Damon was the best thing that ever happened to you. He loves you with everything he has, and he adores Kaylee and Amanda, even if they're teenagers now. If you hadn't met him, you never would've had Ian and Damian, those precious little boys you adore so much._

She was so deep in thought that Elena didn't even hear the shower door opening, but she did feel a pair of arms gently wrap themselves around her and lips gently kissing her neck, causing her to shiver. It was Damon, she knew his kisses from everywhere.

"Hello, Damon."

Her husband smiled against her neck. "I thought I'd help ease your nerves, _amore mia_. The best way would be to make love to you." He kissed her neck again. "And I want to do it in this very shower."

Elena shivered again. "Even after seven years, you still know just how to make me melt, don't you?"

"Of course I do," said Damon. "You're the only woman I ever want to be with." He turned her around in his arms and kissed her. "Just relax and focus on me, angel."

Elena nodded and returned his kiss, running her hands all over his gorgeous body, allowing the love she had for him envelope them and take her mind off what had happened two days ago. She reached behind him and cupped his ass with her hands, earning her a groan from him. Damon left her lips and trailed his kisses across her jawline to her earlobe, nibbling it playfully with his teeth, down to her neck, kissing the delicate flesh before spreading her legs apart with his knee and gliding himself into her, feeling how hot and tight she was.

"Naughty, naughty, my little tigress," he said. "But, I love the way your hands feel on my ass."

Elena let out a scream of pleasure and gyrated her hips as she felt him beginning to thrust, keeping in time with him. Damon gently cupped her breasts in his hands and leaned down to kiss them, licking the hard nipples with his tongue. Elena trembled at the feel of his hot breath on her skin, letting out another scream of pleasure, Damon following suit a few seconds later.

Elena took over their play after that by reaching down to where they were joined, massaging his cock. Damon groaned as he felt what she was doing to him.

"Shit, Elena, you're torturing me."

"That's the fun of it, baby," she replied. "You made me feel so much better just by loving me, so I thought I'd return the favor."

"That's my girl," said Damon. "No wonder I love you so much."

Elena giggled and continued to massage him before she then felt the water temperature start to change. "Damon, I think we should get out before the water gets any colder."

Damon carefully reached over and shut off the water, opening the shower door and grabbing a towel, which he wrapped around them, still connected to Elena. A grin appeared on his face as he said, "How about we take this to the bedroom, huh? I'm not ready to end this just yet."

"Great minds think alike, because I was just thinking the exact same thing," said Elena. "I want to play with you some more."

Damon grinned again and kissed her as he slowly got out of the shower and carried her into the master bedroom, shutting the door behind them so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

_Dining Room – That Same Moment..._

Stefan heard what was going on upstairs and smirked. If he knew his brother and sister-in-law the way he did, they were having some morning fun. He was still smirking when Damian walked into the room, dressed for school. He was wearing a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black biker boots. His short, black hair glistened under the light and his blue eyes had a mischievous gleam to them. Oh yeah, he was definitely a mirror image of his father.

"You know, Damian," his uncle remarked. "You kind of look like your dad when he was your age."

Damian grinned at his uncle. "Thanks, Uncle Stefan." He helped himself to the box of Cheerios that was on the table and poured it into the bowl. "So, where's everybody else?"

Stefan was about to answer him when Kaylee, Amanda, Ian, and Stephanie entered the room. Stefan noticed that Kaylee and Amanda didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong, girls? You're usually cheerful in the morning."

"We didn't get to go out this weekend," said Kaylee. "Daddy stopped us before we could."

"Yeah," said Amanda. "We had to call Todd and Brandon and tell them why we couldn't meet them at the pizza place, like we promised them." She sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if they give us hell for it when we see them at school today."

Damian smirked. "I thought there was a reason you slammed your doors so loudly on Saturday night."

Amanda scowled at her brother. "Shut up, you little insect."

"Damian, don't antagonize your sisters and eat your breakfast," said Stefan. "If I'm going to take you guys to school, we can't waste time dawdling, okay?" He looked at Kaylee and Amanda. "Kaylee, Amanda, I know I usually back you girls up, but I'm afraid he was right to stop you. I mean, what if those really weren't high school guys you were going to meet? They could've been dangerous men, men who can use you to get to your father. Don't forget, you're the daughters of a powerful mob boss, and that's something a lot of people will want to take advantage of."

Kaylee sighed. "Whatever. We still wanted to go out this weekend."

Ian and Stephanie exchanged looks and just ate their cereal. Damian smirked at his sisters. He liked when it wasn't him that was getting lectured for something. True, he got into mischief, but he couldn't help himself. He was a Salvatore, and it was in his blood.

A few minutes passed before Stefan stood up and cleared his throat. "Okay, let's get going before you guys are late."

The children obeyed and, grabbing their school stuff, they went toward the door, Kaylee and Amanda still pissed. Damian was still smirking, and Ian and Stephanie just stayed out of the whole thing. Stefan escorted them out to the black Nissan Titan he had bought a while ago, where he ran into Elijah.

"Morning, Elijah." He noticed the worried look on the older man's face. "Something wrong?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," he replied. "Your brother wouldn't happen to be busy, would he?"

"I'm afraid he is," said Stefan. "Knowing him and Elena, they're having a little morning fun. Why?"

"I'll just have to wait then," said Elijah. "This is something that I think he should know, especially since it concerns Elena as well."

Stefan didn't get a chance to reply, because Elijah walked past him toward the mansion. Scowling, he then got into the truck and drove off, his thoughts on both getting the kids to school and also what Elijah was talking about before he went inside.

**Note: Yeah, I wanted to include some Delena smut to add some spice to the story. ^_^ ;)**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: I got an idea for the next chapter of "Salvatore Family Values" and wanted to go ahead with it. Thank you for the great reviews so far! You guys are awesome! No spoilers, except the action takes place after the children leave for school. Don't ask, that's how I planned it.**

_Salvatore Mansion – Shortly After the Children Leave_

Damon smiled as he looked at the sleeping form of Elena while he pulled on his boxers. The sex they had earlier wiped her out and he thought it best that she got some sleep, since he was pretty sure that she had gotten much of it all weekend. He then grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged him in all the right places and a black tank top. He only wished that Elena could be awake to see him like this, but there was always later.

Once dressed, Damon brushed her cheek with his hand and kissed her. "I love you."

That being said, he left the room, gently shutting the door so that she could have some privacy while she slept. Damon went downstairs to grab something to eat, even though he was pretty sure that he missed breakfast because he was too busy pleasuring his wife. On the way to the kitchen, Damon noticed Elijah sitting in the study. Curious, he approached him.

"Oh, Elijah, I didn't see you there. Did you just get here?"

"Yes," he replied. "I ran into Stefan in the driveway. I believe he was taking the children to school." He cleared his throat. "In any case, I'm here because I need to talk to you."

"If it's about Klaus, I already know," said Damon. "Elena told me about him on Saturday." He raised an eyebrow. "Unless there's something else about him I should know?"

"I'm afraid so," said Elijah. "You remember Brady, the man I killed seven years ago?"

"The asshole who raped and murdered Jules?"

Elijah nodded. "It would seem that Brady was working for Niklaus at the time. Of course, I wasn't aware of it, since I only knew that he had killed the woman I loved and he had to answer for it." He ran a hand through his hair. "Oh God, I feel like such an idiot."

"Elijah, don't blame yourself," said Damon. "You didn't know, none of us did." He sighed. "Though, I'm glad you're here. Your brother has a vendetta against me, according to Elena. Since you know him better than I do, you can help me defeat him before he comes after my family."

"He has a vendetta against you?" said Elijah. "But, that doesn't make sense. _You_ didn't kill Brady, _I_ did."

"Maybe not, but I might as well have."

Elijah sighed. "Even though I'm baffled by all this, you know that you can count on me, Damon. I adore your family and I'll be damned if I let Niklaus within five feet of them. Though, I am curious about something."

"Really?" said Damon. "What's that?"

"How did he know where Elena's office was?"

"That's a good question," said Damon. "Elena told me that she started seeing him last week, and he's been calling the house and hanging up as soon as she answers. I don't know what he wants from her, but he sure as hell isn't going to get it. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Elijah nodded. "Where's Elena now?"

"In bed, the poor thing," said Damon. "This whole thing with Klaus got her upset and I cheered her up the only way I know how." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Why does all this shit have to happen? I mean, just when I think my life is finally turning itself around, something has to go and screw it all up."

Elijah was about to answer him when Stefan walked in, placing the keys on the table in the foyer. He saw Damon and Elijah in the study and, raising an eyebrow, joined them. "What's going on?"

"Stefan, a new enemy has surfaced and is threatening our family," said Damon. "Elijah's estranged brother, Klaus, has a vendetta against me and I feel that he's going to use Elena to do it. I don't know what he wants with her, but I do know we have to protect her and the children." Looking around, he added, "Speaking of, where are they?"

"I just took them to school about an hour ago," said Stefan. "It's Monday, and I usually take them on Mondays." His green eyes widened. "You don't think Klaus will try anything, do you?"

"No, Niklaus isn't that stupid," said Elijah, answering the question for Damon. "If I know my brother, he won't do anything without some kind of strategy."

"Still, I don't like the idea of some nut job stalking my daughter and my nieces and nephews like a sniper," said Stefan. "Elijah, what would be our best course of action against Klaus? We can't just do nothing and wait for him to strike."

_Elsewhere..._

The coffee shop seemed to be bustling with activity, people using their laptops to check their email, rushing in to grab a coffee and a donut before rushing off to work, and just reading newspapers or magazines. In the midst of it all, a blond woman was sitting at a table, tapping her finger nervously and waiting for her boyfriend to show up. She had been waiting for him for the past hour or two.

However, just as she was about to give up, the man she had been waiting for arrived. She licked her lips at just incredibly sexy he looked in his gray henley shirt and stone washed jeans. She got up and approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him hello.

"I've been longing to taste those sweet lips of yours since I got out of prison. I hope I haven't worried you too much, Caroline."

Caroline smiled at him. "Well, maybe a little." She kissed him again. "So, Klaus, baby, you were very mysterious on the phone. Mind telling me what your big plan is?"

"You might say it has something to do with the man who killed Tyler."

Caroline's smile faded. "Oh, right, Damon Salvatore. You want to get back at him for killing Brady." She ran her fingers through his curly hair. "How are you going to go about it? I mean, don't guys of his reputation have protection?"

"Simple, my love, I go after his wife," said Klaus. "I just started going to her office last week."

Caroline nodded. She knew exactly who he was talking about, Tyler's bitch of an ex-wife, Elena. She had a feeling that she had a hand in Tyler's death as well. "Can I go with you? I have a few scores of my own to settle with that bitch."

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, darling, but I'm afraid I'm going to have say no," said Klaus. "I don't want you to get hurt in case things get ugly." He brought his hand down to her belly and gently rubbed it. "I especially don't want the baby to get hurt either."

**Note: With that, Chapter 3 of "Salvatore Family Values" is complete. Yeah, I know I'm evil, but Klaus and Caroline are a couple in this story, and Caroline is pregnant with Klaus' baby. If you want to know how they hooked up, she wrote to him while he was in prison, and she even to visit him in person, on a conjugal visit, and that's how she got pregnant.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Okay, guys, here comes the next chapter of "Salvatore Family Values." Thank you for all the great reviews so far! I love you all very much! ^_^ When we last left everyone, Elijah tells Damon that Brady, the guy he killed for revenge, had been working for Klaus, but he was oblivious to that fact at the time because he wanted to avenge Jules. On the other end of the spectrum, Caroline, the woman who dated Elena's ex-husband, Tyler, before his death, is now dating Klaus and is pregnant with his baby. No spoilers, except the focus is now going to shift toward the kids. ENJOY!**

_Later that Day..._

Damian ran a hand through his hair as he sat outside the principal's office. He was all dirty and a bit bruised from a fight he had gotten into on the playground, a fight that started when he had stopped a bully named Joey Collins from picking on Ian because of his eyes. Too bad some dumbass teacher didn't see it that way and immediately took disciplinary action. Since when was it a crime to defend one's brother? They should've punished the one who had started the whole mess, not him.

"I think this is stupid. You were only defending me, that's why you picked that fight."

Damian looked over and saw Ian standing there. He must've followed him after he was escorted off the playground by the dumbass teacher who had broken the fight up just when it was getting to the good part. He forced a smile, but then said smile faded.

"I'm glad _you_ think so," he replied. "That teacher who stopped me from really nailing Joey for picking on you thought I was the bully and not him. I ask you, Ian, who the hell prevents a kid from trying to protect his brother?"

"I'll vouch for you, Damian," said Ian. "When you go in there, I'll say that you only did what you did because you didn't want me to get hurt. I don't care if I have to talk until I'm blue in the face. You shouldn't have to be punished for this."

Damian smiled again. He appreciated the fact that Ian wanted to vouch for him and was about to say something when he saw Stephanie and Miranda, who had followed Ian without his knowing it.

"We'll vouch for you too, Damian," said Stephanie. "Joey is an asshole for picking on Ian in the first place."

Miranda nodded. "That's right."

Damian smiled again, grateful that his cousins and his brother were willing to stand up for him. However, before he could tell them that, the door to the office opened and Dr. Jonas Martin, the principal, walked out, looking at the children gathered around.

"You three run along," he said. "Damian is the only one I want to see."

"We're here as witnesses, Dr. Martin," said Stephanie. "We can vouch for him."

"That's right," said Miranda. "You're making a mistake. He only started that fight because Joey was picking on Ian and he was defending him."

Ian nodded. "If anything, _Joey_ should be punished because he started the whole thing."

"I don't care who started it," said Dr. Martin. "The fight shouldn't have occurred in the first place." He looked at Damian. "I've called your parents, young man, and they should be on their way here shortly. I'm going to have a meeting with them when they get here."

Stephanie didn't like this at all. Damian did nothing to deserve this. The only crime he was guilty of was trying to protect his brother. Not only did he get singled out by some dumbass teacher, now he had to subjected to Dr. Martin and his bullshit. She wanted to speak up, but knew that her pleas would fall on deaf ears anyway, so she kept quiet. Miranda and Ian wanted to say something as well, but also kept quiet, also not liking the situation.

_Elsewhere..._

Kaylee and Amanda saw Todd and Brandon hanging out with their jock friends, talking about the game on Friday. They knew they would have to explain why they had to cancel their date with them, not wanting them to think they were the kind of girls who just blew people off.

"I just hope they're not too mad at us," said Amanda. "I mean, they probably had everything all planned and we just...didn't show up when we said we would."

"There's only one way to be sure and that's to explain ourselves," said Kaylee. "Now, I'll handle Todd, and you handle Brandon."

Amanda nodded. "Okay."

Once they had their strategy, the Salvatore sisters approached Todd and Brandon just as the other jocks had left. The two boys saw them coming and Todd spoke first.

"Hey, girls."

"Hi, Todd," said Kaylee. "Have you got a minute? We kind of need to talk to you."

Todd smiled. "Sure. What's up?"

"It's about Saturday night," said Kaylee. "We're sorry if we didn't show up when we promised to."

"Oh, yeah, that," said Brandon. "We waited for you for an hour. What happened?"

"Well, you see," said Amanda. "Kaylee and I were about to leave the house and then, suddenly, our dad caught us when we got to the bottom of the stairs."

Kaylee nodded. "He said that until he meets you and knows what your true intentions are, we weren't allowed to leave the house." She sighed. "That's what happened. I hope you guys aren't too mad at us for standing you up like that."

"We really like you guys and we didn't want you to think we did this on purpose," said Amanda. "It's just that our dad is super strict."

Todd and Brandon looked at each other as soon as the girls finished talking. For a few minutes, there was silence as Kaylee and Amanda waited for the boys to answer them. With every minute that passed by, they became nervous, their hearts pounding in sync with each other. Shit, they blew it, there was no doubt in their minds. Who knows when they'd ever get asked out again? Todd and Brandon were going to be graduating in June, and with their luck, Damon wouldn't let them date until they were in college.

Finally, Todd said, his tone harsh, "I _knew_ it was a mistake to get involved with freshmen. I was willing to make an exception with you, but I guess I was foolish to get my hopes up." He saw that Kaylee was about to speak, but he slapped her. "You little bitch, you're not worthy of speaking to me."

With that, he walked away, Brandon following him after taking one last look at them. Amanda gasped when she saw Todd hit her sister and growled. She was about to go after them, but Kaylee grabbed her arm.

"No, Amanda, don't, he's not worth it."

"But, he _hit_ you," she replied. "I can't let that asshole get away with what he did."

"Let me finish," said Kaylee. "He's not worth it because we can always tell Daddy about it and _he_ can do something about it."

Amanda blinked at first, not sure what Kaylee meant, but then, she remembered that Damon was a mob boss and he had the power to resolve things like this. "Oh, yeah, that's right, I almost forgot that we could get Daddy to handle this for us."

Kaylee grinned evilly. All they had to do was tell Damon about what happened then, Todd Coleman would have something to fear. In fact, she didn't give a shit if Brandon suffered the same fate, even though he didn't do anything.

**Note: Chapter 4 of "Salvatore Family Values" is complete! Like I said, I wanted to focus on the kids, so I devoted this chapter to them to take a break from the adults. **

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Here we go, guys! Since I'm in an updating mood, I'm going to go ahead with Chapter 5 of "Salvatore Family Values." Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! You guys are great! When we last left everyone, Damian was sent to the office after defending his brother, Ian, against a bully, and things didn't go well with Kaylee and Amanda when they explained themselves to the boys they were supposed to meet on Saturday night. No spoilers, just follow along. Oh, and addicted2broadway89, Miranda is Jeremy and Bonnie's daughter and Damian and Ian's cousin. Hope that cleared up any confusion.**

_Later..._

Damon walked down the hall of the elementary school, thinking about what he was going to say that damn principal. He had gotten the call about fifteen minutes ago and had come in for the meeting, along with Elena, who had decided to go with her husband for moral support. When the couple got to the office, Damian was sitting there, Ian, Stephanie, and Miranda keeping him company. Upon seeing the children, the adults approached them. Damian looked relieved to see his parents, because in his mind, they were his salvation since his brother and cousins had already tried their luck.

"Am I glad to see you guys," he said. "That evil dumbass, Dr. Martin, is making me out to be a lying bully just because I came to Ian's defense after Joey Collins made fun of his eyes."

"He is, huh?" said Damon. "Well, I'm going to give that asshole a piece of my mind." He looked at Elena. "Stay out here with the children, _cara mia_. This could take a while."

Elena nodded. "Don't worry about it, just do what you have to do."

Damon smiled at her and then, giving a nod to the children, walked into the office. Dr. Martin was eagerly waiting for him. Cracking his knuckles, Damon walked in and sat in the chair across from the oak desk. He couldn't _wait_ to hear what he had to say about Damian.

"Mr. Salvatore," he said. "I called you here because I wanted to tell you that your son caused a lot of trouble on the playground at recess. He picked a fight with Joey Collins and I don't condone fighting on school property."

"Is that so?" said Damon. "Then, how come I got a completely different story from Damian? He said that he was protecting his brother from Joey because he was making fun of his eyes." He gave the other man a look. "Are you calling my son a liar, Dr. Martin? If you are, let me set you straight. Damian would never pick a fight unless he was provoked. And, judging from I heard, it would appear that he was provoked."

"Provoked or not, it still wasn't called for," said Dr. Martin. "Either that boy of yours learns to get along with the other children, or he has to go to another school."

Damon growled. "He's the _victim_ here, damn it! Last I checked, victims are supposed to be _helped_, not punished! My son did nothing to deserve this bullshit!" He sighed. "You know something, I agree with him. You really are an evil dumbass."

"You're _siding_ with him?"

"And this _surprises_ you?" said Damon. "I will always side with my children, no matter what." He reached into his pocket and fingered the gun he had concealed. He had brought it with him in case he needed it. "You have children, right? Wouldn't you side with them when someone accuses them of something that wasn't their fault?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," said Dr. Martin. "And in any case, we're talking about your son."

Damon closed his hand on the gun, tempted to take it out. "You don't get it, do you? Damian did what he did to protect his brother." He finally took out the gun and pointed it at Dr. Martin. "Maybe_ this_ will convince you that we Salvatores don't like being called liars."

Dr. Martin paled at the sight of the gun. "Are you crazy or something? Put that away, you're going to scare the students!"

"Oh, it's not the students I'm looking to scare, just you," said Damon. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Drop the bullshit you've got against my son and I'll consider putting my gun away. However, if you push me, I swear to God, I'll pull the trigger and your lying brains will be splattered all over the wall."

Dr. Martin felt his heart pounding and didn't notice that there was a hot sensation as urine stained his pants. He wasn't going to get anywhere and he knew it. Sighing, he said, "Fine, I won't punish Damian, just put the gun away."

Damon smirked and placed his weapon back in his pocket. "That's better." He stood up. "Well, if we're done here, I'm leaving." He scowled at the principal. "But, I warn you, if I hear that you've been accusing my boys of anything they didn't do, I won't be so generous."

With that, he left the room, a satisfied smirk on his face, which Elena noticed. She wanted to say something, but decided to wait until when they were alone before she made with the questions. Damian got up out of the chair he had been sitting in and looked at his father.

"What happened, Dad? Did you convince him that it wasn't my fault?"

Damon knelt down in front of his son. "Don't worry, Damian, I made him understand that he can't mess with a Salvatore and get away with it." He hugged him. "You're a good boy, don't ever forget that." He looked toward Ian. "Come here, Ian, I don't want to leave you out."

Ian smiled, went over and hugged his brother and father. Elena smiled as she watched this and before she could say anything, her cell phone rang. Hoping that it wasn't Klaus, she looked at the ID and saw that it was Kaylee's number, making her sigh in relief. Not sure what this was about, she pressed "Send" and brought the phone to her ear.

"Kaylee? What is it, honey?"

"Mom, put Daddy on," her daughter replied. "I need to tell him something."

"What happened?" said Elena. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, and so's Amanda," said Kaylee. "But, I need to talk to Daddy."

Elena still wasn't sure what this was about, but decided to do as her daughter said. She placed her hand over the phone and went over to Damon. "It's Kaylee. She needs to talk to you about something."

Damon nodded, taking the phone. "I think I know what it is." He brought the phone to his ear. "Kaylee? What did you need?"

"Daddy, Todd Coleman was a complete ass to me today," she replied. "Earlier, when Amanda and I were talking to him and Brandon about why we couldn't meet with them on Saturday, he got pissed, said something about getting involved with freshmen being a mistake, and then, he slapped me."

"He hit you?" said Damon. "Oh, he's not going to get away with this. Nobody hurts my little girl and escapes unscathed." Curiously, he added, "Where does he live?"

"About five blocks away from the high school," said Kaylee. "Why? What do you plan to do to him?"

"Never mind, just let Daddy handle it, okay?"

"Okay," said Kaylee. "Whatever you're going to do, make sure it's something that he'll never forget for the rest of his natural life."

"Oh, I will, that's a promise," said Damon. "I already came to your brother's defense today, and I definitely don't mind doing something for you." He cleared his throat. "Listen, sweetheart, your mother is going to come for you and your sister. I'll call your uncle and then, I'm going to take care of your little problem."

"Thank you, Daddy," said Kaylee. "You have no idea how much we appreciate this."

"No need to thank me, Kaylee," said Damon. "I'd do anything for you, you know that." He hung up and handed the phone back to Elena. "Well, looks like I've got another crisis to handle, babe."

"Don't worry, I'll pick up Kaylee and Amanda at school," said Elena. "I'll also take Damian, Ian, Stephanie, and Miranda home. Of course, I'll call Jeremy on the way and let him know." She kissed him. "Be careful, okay? The Coleman boys play football, so they might be tough."

"Yeah, well, they've never faced me before," said Damon, returning her kiss. "I played football in high school myself, and Stefan was on the wrestling team, so they're going to be in for a challenge." He looked at Damian and Ian. "Boys, I have something I need to take care of."

"It's okay, we already know it concerns Kaylee and Amanda and their 'boy problem'," said Ian. "Just kick some ass, Dad."

Stephanie smiled, having overheard the conversation. "Yeah, Uncle Damon, show them who's boss."

Miranda smiled as well. "Take no prisoners, Uncle Damon."

Damon nodded at them and watched as Elena walked away Damian, Ian, Stephanie, and Miranda. Once they were far enough away, he took out his phone and dialed Stefan's number. After a few rings, he heard his brother pick up on his end.

"Yes, Damon?"

"Stefan, you and I have a little job we need to do," said Damon. "Bring your truck and make sure it's packed with plenty of supplies. Kaylee called me and said this boy, Todd Coleman, hit her and I'm going to take care of him for her."

**Note: I know, cliffhangers are evil, but it's a necessary evil in this case. Stay tuned for Chapter 6!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. If I did own it, Damon and Elena would be together already.**

**Note: Okay, guys, just got the idea for the next chapter of "Salvatore Family Values" at work and I wanted to go ahead with it. Thanks for the reviews so far! You guys rock! When we last left everyone, Damon sticks up for Damian and, after hearing what happened with Kaylee, he's ready to kick some ass. No spoilers, except the action takes place shortly after the encounter with Dr. Martin.**

_Coleman House – Shortly After Meeting with Dr. Martin_

Stefan scowled as he and Damon pulled up outside of the house five blocks down from the high school. It was now close to 3:30, half an hour after school let out for the day, and it wouldn't be long before the Coleman boys got home and then, Damon could kick Todd's ass for what he did to Kaylee. No sooner did they arrive at the house than they saw the Coleman boys coming home. Taking this as their cue, the Salvatore brothers stepped out of Stefan's truck and to greet their targets. Todd raised an eyebrow, not expecting this.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"I think you can," said Stefan. "We're here for Kaylee Salvatore. We're her father and uncle."

"Oh, her?" said Todd. "What about her?"

"You hurt her, you little shit," said Damon, answering the question for his brother. "Nobody hurts my daughter and gets away unscathed!" He cracked his knuckles. "Got anything to say before I kick your ass?"

Todd wasn't fazed by this. "Yeah, I got something to say. That little whore got what she deserved, if you ask me."

Damon growled and lunged at Todd, knocking him to the ground, punching his face, ignoring the asshole's cries of pain and the blood that coated his fists as he pounded his face like a butcher would beat a piece of meat to tenderize it before selling it. Brandon heard his twin's cries and tried to come to his rescue, but Stefan grabbed him, stopping him.

"Let me through, man," the boy said. "I can't let my brother get hurt."

"He should've thought about that before he raised a hand to Kaylee like that," said Stefan. "As Damon said, nobody hurts his daughter and gets away unscathed. You're lucky that I'm in a good mood right now, or I'd kick your ass too."

Brandon heard Todd's screams again and although he wanted to help him, he'd have a hell of a time getting to him, so he forced himself to heed Stefan's warning. However, no sooner did he give in than Brandon felt Stefan's fist connect with his face, making him fall backward and fall on his ass, after which he landed a swift kick in his groin, resulting in a cry of agony from the kid. A smirk on his face, Stefan picked the punk off the ground by his shirt collar.

"Of course, I couldn't let my brother have all the fun."

Brandon let out another agonizing cry and said, "Dude, I didn't _do_ anything!"

"Yeah, that's right, you _didn't_ do anything," said Stefan. "You didn't stop your brother from hurting my niece, and I think that warrants a suitable punishment, don't you agree?"

Damon looked over his shoulder to see what Stefan was doing and smirked before looking back at Todd. The punk had blood all over his face and he was crying like a two-year-old that was missing his blankie. Remembering that he still had his gun on him, Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out his weapon, aiming it at the wailing asshole. It brought back memories of when he killed Tyler. Although that had been about eight years ago, it still brought a smile to his face at how much fun it had been to waste the man that broke his Elena's heart.

Todd stopped screaming long enough to see the gun being aimed at him. His eyes went wide as visions of his short life flashing by him. "No, don't shoot me! Please, don't kill me!"

"Oh, you don't want me to shoot you, huh?" said Damon. "Well, I came here to avenge Kaylee, and I don't give a shit if you don't want to be shot or not! You're about to know what happens when you piss off a Salvatore, you worthless piece of shit!"

That being said, Damon shot Todd in his shoulder, ignoring the painful scream from his victim, as well as the blood spraying on his face and chest. Then, pointing the gun at Todd again, he fired again, this time at the asshole's groin, hearing yet another scream of agony.

Stefan looked up from Brandon, who was just as bloodied up as Todd, even though Todd had more blood due to being shot. He looked down at Brandon and said, "Looks like your brother could use some medical attention and quite frankly, so do you." He took the kid's cell phone out of his jeans pocket and handed it to him. "You might want to call an ambulance."

_Elsewhere..._

Elena pulled her car into the parking lot. She had dropped the children off at home and then went to the office. She normally didn't come in at this time, but she told Lexi that she needed to go in and get something. Getting on the elevator, she went up to the fifth floor, where her office was located. However, she felt some dark presence as she approached the door, as if there were someone else in the building with her.

Elena tried to tell herself that it was nothing, but the presence refused to go away. She used her key and opened the door. No sooner did she walk in than a hand clamped itself over her mouth to muffle her screams while she felt something being plunged into her arm, after which she slipped out of consciousness, unable to fight the effects of whatever was injected into her arm.

_Several Minutes Later..._

When Elena woke up again, the first thing she felt was a pounding headache. As her vision cleared, she found that she was still in her office. She tried to move, but her movement was restricted and she saw that she was tied to the chair across from her oak desk, the same chair that Damon had sat the day she met him.

"What the hell happened?" she said, more to herself than anyone in particular. "Why am I tied to this chair?"

"I could tell you why, but I don't think you'll like the answer."

Gasping in fear, Elena looked in the direction of the voice and saw, to her horror, the last person in the world she ever thought she'd see.

"Klaus?"

Klaus gave her a wicked smirk. "Hello, Elena. I know that this isn't the day we set for our usual session, but I thought I'd drop by anyway." He eyed her up and down. "I hope you're not too uncomfortable."

Elena was hyperventilating now, her heart hammering in her chest. Just what the hell was Klaus doing by kidnapping her like this?

"Why are you doing this?"

"Your husband killed one of my best thugs," said Klaus. "When I heard about it, you can bet that I was pissed, since Brady always such a resourceful man. And yet, your husband tracked him down and executed him."

"Wait, Damon didn't kill Brady," said Elena. "I was there, I saw it. It was Elijah who killed Brady, for revenge."

"Elijah works for him, right?" said Klaus. "So, it's only fair that Damon take the blame for Brady's murder." He ran a finger down Elena's cheek, feeling her tremble, but not in a good way. "Therefore, I'm using you as bait to lure to him here."

His words only made her more scared. Elena didn't want Klaus to kill Damon, especially not something he didn't do. "You won't get away with this, Klaus. Damon will kill you before you even touch him."

Klaus wasn't fazed by her threat. Instead, he laughed. "Your loyalty to Damon is inspiring. However, it will all be futile. It's too bad about your children. Imagine their faces when they find out that their mommy and daddy were violently taken from them, forced to spend their lives without them, especially those darling little boys of yours. What are their names again? Oh, yes, Damian and Ian."

"You sick bastard," said Elena, tears stinging her eyes and flowing down her cheeks. "You leave my children alone, do you hear me? They're innocent!"

"I beg to differ, love," said Klaus. "They've been involved since day one." He smirked at her again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make."

That being said, Klaus walked away. Once he was gone, Elena started to sob, not sure what was going to happen now, but wishing this nightmare would do away for good.

**Note: Damn that Klaus, he just had to show up, didn't he? I don't know about you, but I want Damon to kick his ass! :(**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. If I did own it, Klaus would be dead and Damon and Elena would be together.**

**Note: Sorry for the delay in the updating of this story. My real life and other writings got in the way. Now that I'm here, I thought I'd update "Salvatore Family Values." Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome! When we last left everyone, Stefan and Damon kicked the Coleman boys' asses and Elena goes to her office, where she gets kidnapped by Klaus. No spoilers, except the action takes place when Damon comes home from his mission.**

_Salvatore Mansion – Shortly After the Visit to the Coleman Boys_

Damon smirked proudly as he and Stefan got home. He was pretty sure that the Coleman boys weren't going to bother Kaylee and Amanda anymore, or any other girls for that matter. He was so proud of himself, in fact, that he didn't give a shit that he still had Todd's blood splattered all over him. _They'll probably have to miss out on their last season of football,_ he thought.

When they walked into the mansion, Kaylee approached them, curious about what her father had done since they last spoke on the phone. She saw Todd's blood splattered all over his face and clothes, her eyes widened with shock.

"Daddy, you didn't..._kill_ Todd, did you?"

Damon saw the look of shock in his daughter's eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. "No, I didn't." Curiously, he added, "Why, did you _want_ me to kill him? I could still do it if you want. Just say the word and he'll be out of your life permanently."

Kaylee shook her head. "Well, no, strange as that may seem. I just wanted you to make sure he got taught a lesson about how to treat a lady." She looked toward Stefan. "Why is Uncle Stefan covered in blood?"

"He had some fun with Todd's brother," said Damon. "Since he didn't stick up for you when the incident went down, we thought that he should be given a suitable punishment."

Kaylee was about to answer her father when Lexi was seen coming toward them, her brown eyes wide with fear. Damon noticed the state that his sister-in-law was in and became both concerned and curious.

"Lexi, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"There's a man on the phone for you," she replied. "It's about Elena." She handed him the phone. "Here."

Damon took the phone from Lexi and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Damon. We finally get to talk."

Damon wasn't sure who this was at first, but then it dawned on him and he growled. "What do you want, Klaus? Where's Elena? What have you done with her? I'm warning you, you son of a bitch, if my wife has been harmed in any way, I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your throat!"

Klaus laughed upon hearing his threat. "Relax, Elena is safe. For the time being, anyway. I must say, she is fiercely loyal to you. Then again, she had to have known that loyalty is one of the many qualities of being a mob boss's wife, so..."

"Put her on," said Damon. "Let me speak to her so that I know you're telling me the truth."

"Very well," said Klaus. "I'll let you speak to her, since you're so concerned."

A few minutes passed before Damon heard Elena's sweet voice. "Damon?"

"Yes, angel, I'm here," he said. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm all right, just scared," said Elena. "Damon, please, you've got to get me out of this. Klaus is insane. He's blaming you for Brady's murder."

"Don't worry, Elena, I'm not going to let that bastard get away with this," said Damon. "Just be brave and I'll come down there to get you." Sighing, he said, "I love you, Elena."

Elena let a sob escape before she said, "I love you too."

It was here that Klaus took the phone back. "There, you see? I was telling the truth. Now, here's what I want from you. I want you to come down to Elena's office so that we can settle this whole misunderstanding." Before Damon could reply, he added, "However, I want you to come here alone. If I see either Stefan or Elijah with you, I'll slit your wife's throat and make you watch as she dies!"

Damon bit his lip as he then looked toward Stefan, who was holding Lexi to him to comfort her. What choice did he have? It was either come alone or risk Elena dying at that madman's hands. He then thought of Kaylee, Amanda, Damian, and Ian, and how much Elena's death would hurt them. Hell, it would probably hurt _him_ even more.

With a reluctant sigh, he said, "All right, Klaus, I'll do it. I'll come alone. I'm leaving the house now."

"Good," said Klaus. "The sooner you get here, the sooner we can get this over with."

_Elena's Office – After the Conversation..._

Klaus hung up his phone and smirked at Elena, who was crying again. "Oh, don't be like that, love. It'll all be over soon."

"You're a monster," she sobbed. "How can you stand there and be so smug?"

Klaus' smirk vanished and he fumed, slapping Elena's face so hard, he made her nose bleed. "_I'm_ a monster? Well, that is the pot calling the kettle black. Your husband is just as capable of murder as I am, and yet, you defend him and act like he's the damn Pope!"

"At least _Damon_ has a moral code, unlike you," said Elena. "You're a psychopath."

By this time, Klaus had had enough of Elena's mouth, so he took a cloth out of his pocket and tied it around her mouth to muffle any subsequent sounds. Once that was done, he went to prepare himself for Damon's arrival.

_Salvatore Mansion – That Same Moment..._

"Damon, you can't be serious. If you go alone, you'll risk getting killed for sure."

Stefan was trying to wrap his head around why Klaus would want Damon to show up at Elena's office alone.

"I'm not joking, Stefan," said Damon. "It's either that or Elena dies. How do you think the children would feel if I let their mother get killed by that asshole?"

Stefan stood his ground. "How do you think they'll feel if their _father_ gets killed too?"

"I know this is a major risk on my part, but it's a risk I have to take," said Damon. "Look, if I need you, I'll be sure to give you a call. And call Elijah as soon as I leave. I want him here so that you both can be ready should the need arise."

Stefan wanted to protest, but knew that it would be futile to argue with Damon when he made his mind up about something, especially when it came to Elena or even his children.

"All right, I'll call him," he said. "Just make sure you're careful, okay?"

"When have I never been careful?" said Damon. "But, I appreciate the concern just the same." He looked down at himself. He was still covered in Todd Coleman's blood. Shit, and he didn't have time to change. "Before I leave, though, could you fetch me a clean shirt? Wouldn't make sense to go on a rescue mission looking like I came back from a slaughterhouse."

Stefan nodded and went upstairs to the master bedroom to find a shirt for his brother. He came back less than a minute later with a bag in his hand, which he gave to Damon.

"Dad, where are you going?"

Damon looked and saw Damian standing there. He wasn't sure just what was going on and had a worried look on his face.

"I need to run an errand," his father replied, being careful not to mention the details of his mission. "I probably won't be back until late."

"Dad, something doesn't feel right about this," said Damian. "Is Mom in trouble?"

Damon bit his lip. "Yes, son, she is. A very bad man is threatening her and I'm going to go help her." He knelt down and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Listen to me very carefully, Damian, okay? I want you to be a good boy and listen to Uncle Stefan, Aunt Lexi, and your sisters while I'm gone. No fighting with Ian, especially not after you defended him today."

Damian nodded. "Okay, I'll be good." He hugged his father. "Be careful, Dad, and kick that guy's ass for threatening Mom."

Damon returned his son's hug and stood up after a few minutes. He then nodded to Stefan and left the mansion, ready to take Klaus on and rescue Elena before it was too late.

**Note: Better late than never, huh? Well, here's Chapter 7 of "Salvatore Family Values." Can Damon rescue Elena from Klaus?**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

**Note: I got this idea for the next chapter of "Salvatore Family Values" at work and I wanted to go ahead with it. Thank you for the great reviews so far! You guys are awesome! When we last left everyone, Klaus calls Damon and demands that he come to Elena's office alone. No spoilers, except the drama is really going to be high.**

_After Klaus' Call..._

Caroline pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of her car. She knew that Klaus told her not to get involved, but she hadn't heard from him in a few hours and got curious, not to mention concerned. As she made her way toward the building, she saw a blue Camaro pulling in alongside her car. At first, Caroline didn't know who it was until she saw a man with short, black hair and blue eyes stepping out. It was Damon Salvatore, the man who killed Tyler. Her heart hammering, Caroline was about to walk away when Damon stepped in front of her.

Scared out of her mind, Caroline went to smack Damon in the face, but he grabbed her wrist and held it in a vice grip, his eyes focused on her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business," she replied. "But, I'm here because Klaus hasn't called me in a few hours and I..."

"Klaus?" said Damon. "How do you know him?"

Caroline gulped nervously. "He's my boyfriend."

Upon hearing her say that, Damon smirked maliciously. She would be the perfect leverage to use against Klaus and convince him to let Elena go. If Klaus cared enough about this woman, he'd be like putty in his hands.

Maintaining his vice grip on Caroline, he led her back toward the Camaro, where he opened the trunk with his free hand, searching around for a rope or some duct tape to bind her hands with. Caroline got nervous as she watched him.

"What are you doing?"

Damon looked at her, an evil glint in his eye. "Have you ever been a hostage before? Shut the hell up! In case you haven't noticed, your boyfriend kidnapped my wife and is holding her captive in her office! Little does he know that I plan on beating him at his own game."

"Please, don't do this," said Caroline, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Damon blinked at that. She was pregnant with Klaus' child? Well now, this was definitely an interesting development. That meant that he had more to play with. If Klaus knew that he had his pregnant girlfriend as his hostage, he would have no choice but to make a trade.

"I think you just made yourself useful to me, my dear," he said. "Now, be a good girl and cooperate with me, and you just might make it out of this alive."

With that being said, Damon found the rope he had been looking for. He then forced Caroline down on her knees and tied her hands behind her back. Once he was sure that she was securely tied up, he grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. Wasting no time, Damon walked toward the building, his hostage in tow. He was feeling an adrenaline rush like never before, since he hadn't kidnapped anyone in quite a while and this was just as exciting for him as the day he first met Elena.

When they got to the front door, Damon pushed it open and pulled Caroline along with him. He almost felt sorry for her, but only almost. After all, she had the worst taste in men if she had a boyfriend like Klaus. In fact, he wondered if the child she was carrying was going to need therapy one day.

They walked to the elevator and Damon pressed the button for the fifth floor. Caroline stole glances at her captor on the way up and hoped that he wasn't planning to kill her before this whole thing was over. She also wondered what Klaus was going to do when he found out that she was here.

After a while, the elevator arrived on the fifth floor and Damon stepped out, maintaining his grip on Caroline's arm. He looked at her and saw how fearful of him she was.

"It's really not you I'm after," he said. "I'm really after Klaus. You're just along for the ride."

"He told me about you, you know," said Caroline. "He said you murdered his friend."

"He lied to you," said Damon. "I didn't kill the guy, it was really Klaus' brother, Elijah who killed him. If he wants to believe that I did it, he's an idiot."

Caroline said nothing more as they got closer to the door to Elena's office. Damon then pushed her back against the wall as he opened it. He then got his gun out and Caroline was about to scream, but the sound never came out because Damon quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Will you shut up?" he hissed. "You're going to give me away." He sighed heavily. "Now, if I take my hand away, are you going to scream again or are you going to keep quiet so that I can sneak in there?"

Caroline made no sound, so he took his hand away and before he went in, he said, "Stay out here until I tell you to come in. I don't want Klaus to know that I have you before it's time for him to know."

Caroline bit her lip and quickly nodded. Damon gave her a half smile and then entered the office. He kept his gun at the ready and snuck around in the dark, all the while hoping he wasn't too late. He got to the door of the session room and peered in. When he saw Elena tied to the chair across from her desk with a cloth around her mouth, he growled quietly.

Damon then slowly opened the door and walked in. Elena looked up when she saw him and Damon placed his index finger to his lips in case Klaus was anywhere around. Not seeing him, he slipped into the room and approached the chair, removing the cloth from Elena's mouth. Fresh tears stung her eyes as she looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, Damon, I knew you'd come."

"Of course I would," he replied. "There's no way I'd let Klaus get away with this." He kissed her. "Don't worry, Elena, I'll get you out of here."

"Well, the valiant knight arrives to save the fair damsel."

Damon growled as Klaus came out of the shadows. The bastard, he had a smug look on his face. "Wipe that smirk off your face, you piece of shit, before I wipe it off for you!" He aimed his gun at him. "Let Elena go! You can settle whatever score you want with me, but leave her out of it."

Klaus wasn't fazed by this, just laughed. "And what will you do if I refuse?"

"If you refuse me, I'll kill your girlfriend." Seeing the confused look on Klaus' face, he added, "Oh, Caroline? Will you come in here, sweetheart?"

Klaus turned around and saw Caroline entering the room, her hands tied behind her back. Gasping, he looked toward Damon again. "No."

"You think I'm bluffing?" said Damon. "Well, you really shouldn't underestimate the power of a man in love, Klaus." He went toward Caroline, grabbing her and forcing her to her knees again, pointing his gun at her temple and ignoring the sob that escaped from her throat. "Now, unless you want me to blow her damn head off, let my wife go."

Caroline sobbed even harder and looked at Klaus. "Klaus, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come here after you specifically told me not to. When you didn't call me, I got worried and I wanted to see what was going on."

Elena saw what Damon was doing and immediately recognized his hostage as her late ex-husband's girlfriend. Only now she was _Klaus'_ girlfriend. _Guess she ran out of options now that Tyler's dead,_ she thought.

"You bastard!" said Klaus. "She's pregnant with my child!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the bastard?" said Damon. "You're the one threatening my wife, and you're calling me a bastard? Guess you should've protected your assets more carefully. Tell you what, Klaus, I'll make a deal with you. Let Elena go and I'll spare Caroline. But, as I said earlier, if you refuse, Caroline dies, along with the unborn child inside her. Surely, you don't want _that_ on your conscience, do you?"

Klaus was silent for a moment, considering what Damon was saying. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Granted, he didn't expect Damon to use Caroline as leverage against him, it was still a difficult choice to make. It was either let Elena go or he'd risk losing both Caroline and their unborn child.

"You're trying my patience, Klaus," said Damon. "Do we have a deal?" He pressed the barrel of his gun hard against Caroline's temple, causing her sob even harder. "Or do I have to make Caroline the sacrificial lamb?"

It was here that Klaus finally spoke. "No, don't shoot her, I'll...I'll let Elena go."

Damon smirked and removed the gun from Caroline's temple. "There, you see? Isn't it easier to listen to reason?"

Klaus said nothing, just nodded and went over to Elena, untying her. Once she was free, she immediately ran to Damon, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder, grateful to be back with her husband. Damon kissed her forehead and then looked toward Klaus, raising his gun and shooting him in the leg, just above the kneecap, hearing his agonizing cries of pain.

Caroline heard him screaming out in pain and her eyes went wide. "Klaus, no!" She looked toward Damon. "Why the hell did you shoot him? He kept his end of the bargain!"

"Couldn't risk him double crossing me," said Damon. "I've dealt with worse shitbags than Klaus to know that you should always keep your guard up, even if you've succeeded in your mission."

Klaus continued to cry out in pain and Caroline felt tears welling up in her eyes before looking at Damon again. "Please, don't kill him, I beg you! I promise that we'll never bother you again, just please, don't deprive my child of its father!"

Damon didn't look at her as he replied, "He's too dangerous to be kept alive! I have to put him out of his misery once and for all!" To his wife, he added, "Shield your eyes, Elena."

Elena buried her face in the crook of his neck and, holding the back of her head down with his free hand, Damon aimed the gun at Klaus' heart and opened fire. The bullet hit its mark and Klaus fell to the floor. A few short minutes later, he was dead. Caroline let out a mournful scream as she saw her lover die in front of her. Pocketing his gun, Damon untied her. Once free, Caroline went over to Klaus' corpse and, not giving a shit about the blood that was getting on her dress, lifted him up and held him, screaming and crying hysterically.

Not about to stick around, Damon led Elena out of the office, holding her close to him as they walked down the hall. It was quiet until they got on the elevatore, where Elena started sobbing again. Damon hugged to him, running his fingers through her hair.

"Shhh, it's okay, love, you're safe now," he whispered. "I've got you."

"Oh God, Damon, I was just so scared," she sobbed. "I thought I'd never see you or our family again."

Damon nodded. "I know you were. I was scared too." He kissed her forehead again. "Well, Klaus isn't going to harm you or anyone else again. I made sure of that."

Elena said nothing to that, just continued to sob. Damon decided that he'd take her home with him in the Camaro and have Elijah pick up her car and bring it back to the mansion later. When they got to the first floor and got off the elevatore, Damon took out his cell phone and dialed Stefan's number. A few rings later, he heard his brother pick up on his end.

"Damon, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "Elena's fine too, for the most part. She's scared, though. Can't say I blame her, given the hell she just went through." He cleared his throat. "I killed him, Stefan. Klaus is no longer a threat to us."

"That's a relief," said Stefan. "So, where are you now?"

"I'm in the parking lot," said Damon. "Elena is coming with me because there's no way in hell I'm letting her drive in her condition. I'll have Elijah bring her car back to the mansion later."

"_I'll_ do it," said Stefan. "I'm coming there anyway, since I know you're going to want the body disposed of properly."

"You might a little trouble with that," said Damon. "Klaus' girlfriend is still here and she's crying over his body like a widow would cry over her husband."

"Not a problem," said Stefan. "I'll just tell her that I'm going to help prepare him for burial. Hell, I'll bring a sedative with me to inject her with to calm her down just in case. You can never be too prepared, right?"

"Right," said Damon. "I'm just about to my car now. I'll see you at home."

He hung up with Stefan and helped Elena into the passenger seat of the Camaro before shutting the door on her side and getting in on the driver's side. Once in, he started the engine and drove away from the building, grateful that he had killed Klaus and got Elena back unharmed.

**Note: Holy shit, this chapter was chuck full of drama, huh? Stay tuned for Chapter 9!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

**Note: Hey, guys! I'm going to do the next chapter of "Salvatore Family Values." Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys rock! When we last left our heroes, Damon saved Elena from Klaus. No spoilers, except the action takes place later on.**

_Salvatore Mansion – After the Rescue..._

Damon pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. He looked over at Elena, who was asleep in the passenger side. Poor thing, she probably cried herself to sleep. Of course, Damon couldn't blame her, especially after all the hell she endured while Klaus had her as his hostage. In fact, he wondered if she'd ever want to go back to her practice again due to the trauma. Sighing, Damon stepped out on his side, shut the door, lifted Elena out of the passenger side, shut her door, and carried her to the mansion, looking down at her every few seconds.

Lexi, who had been waiting by the window, opened the door when she saw Damon approaching. She gasped in terror when she saw Elena.

"Is she okay?"

Damon nodded at his sister-in-law. "She's fine. Scared, but fine."

"That's good," said Lexi. "I was worried about her. I've been waiting ever since Stefan left."

"I appreciate the concern, Lex," said Damon. "And Elena does too." He looked down at her again. "I'm going to take her up to bed. After what she went through, she's going to need some rest." He looked around for any sign of the children. "Are the kids awake?"

"No, they went to bed about an hour ago," said Lexi. "Of course, the younger ones resisted, but Kaylee and Amanda finally convinced them that it was a school night and that they needed to get their rest."

Damon forced a smile. He made a mental note to thank the girls in the morning. Right now, however, Elena needed him. Nodding to Lexi, he walked upstairs to the master bedroom. Once there, he shut the door and carried Elena to the bed, gently laying her down. He kissed her softly and was about to walk away when he felt a hand on his wrist. Looking down, he saw Elena was awake and had grabbed him.

With a moan, she said, "Don't go, Damon. Stay with me."

Damon smiled at her. "I'm not leaving, angel. I was just going to take my jacket off and come right back."

Elena didn't give him a verbal reply, but reached up and slipped his jacket off, tossing it to the floor. She then pulled him close for a scorching kiss and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. However, when she had the shirt half way unbuttoned, Damon pulled away.

"Elena, no, not like this."

"I need you," she said. "Please, Damon, make the pain go away. I want to forget what happened and I need your touch and your love."

Damon wanted to protest further, but knew it would only fall on deaf ears anyway. Sighing, he said, "All right, _amore mia_, I'll comfort you. You know that I would never deny you anything."

That being said, he kissed her and pulled her shirt up over her head, undoing the clasps of her bra and caressing her breasts as soon as he released them from their prison. Elena returned his kiss and finished unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it on the floor. Damon left her lips and trailed kisses down her jawline to her earlobe, nibbling it with his teeth and down her body, earning him a groan from her. As he continued to kiss down her body, Damon undid the button and zipper of her pants, pulling them and her panties down her legs, feeling himself getting hard to the point of pain. However, he didn't take her just yet. He wanted to pleasure her first, get her ready for him. Once he got her pants and panties off, Damon placed his fingers into her clit, playing with it to heighten her pleasure.

Elena, feeling what he was doing to her, screamed in unadulterated passion. God, how she loved him and in that moment, everything that gone on within the last few hours melted away and it was just her and Damon. No Klaus, no hostage situation, nothing.

Hearing her scream made Damon so hard that he was afraid his cock would fall off if he didn't have her right then and there. Removing his fingers from her clit and licked them. She was soaking, meaning that she was ready for him. Kissing her inner thigh, Damon practically tore off his jeans and boxers, driving himself into her, groaning at how hot and tight she was. He kissed her as he began to thrust, hard and fast, wanting to change the way they usually made love. But, what if Elena didn't want it? What if she was used to slow and tender? He broke the kiss and looked at her, a concerned look in his blue eyes, which were slightly glazed over with lust and love.

"I'm not going too fast, am I?"

Elena shook her head, smiling at him. "No, keep going. I like the change. Slow and tender was good early on, but fast and hard is a welcome change."

Damon returned her smile. That's all he needed to hear as he picked up the speed he had been thrusting. Elena gyrated her hips in time with his thrusts, keeping in sync with him. She rolled over then so that she was on top, continuing to gyrate her hips fast and hard against Damon, throwing her head back and letting out a scream so strong, she was afraid her vocal chords would shatter. Damon let out a scream of his own half a beat later.

Calming herself down, Elena leaned down and kissed him, running her hands up and down his chest. Keeping one hand on his chest, she reached the other up and ran her fingers through his hair, trembling at the feeling of black velvet against her skin. Damon groaned against her lips and reached his hands down to her ass, cupping it gently, hearing her let out a muffled groan.

Elena gyrated her hips even faster, deepening the kiss and clutched his hair. Even after seven years together, the passion between them was as strong as it was the first time they had been intimate.

_2 Hours Later..._

Sweat poured down his face as Damon let out a deep exhale. It had been two hours since they started their play and it was the best two hours of their lives. Elena snuggled up against his chest as she held his waist under the sheets. She felt so much better now and she had her husband to thank for it.

Damon looked down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Elena."

Elena smiled. "I love you too, Damon. Thank you for taking my mind off that bullshit with Klaus. You really are my savior."

"You don't have to thank me, love," said Damon, running his fingers through her hair. "You know that I'd do anything for you."

Elena smiled again and sighed. Although she knew that reality would have to set in eventually, she took comfort in the fact that she had found solace in Damon's arms.

**Note: Chapter 9 of "Salvatore Family Values" is done! Enjoy the Delena comfort smut!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

**Note: Just came up with an epic idea for the next chapter of "Salvatore Family Values." Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys rock! When we last left everyone, Damon brings Elena home after rescuing her from Klaus and Elena asks Damon to make love to her to make her forget about what happened to her. No spoilers, except the action takes place the next day.**

_Salvatore Mansion – Next Day..._

Elena coughed as she threw up in the toilet. She had no idea why she was suddenly throwing up when she was perfectly fine the other day. She tried to dismiss it as the stress she experienced yesterday, but this was anything but stress. She also tried to dismiss it as menstrual cramps, but she was already two weeks late for her period. Elena usually had her period on time, and the only time she was actually late was...no, it couldn't be what she thought, was it? Wanting to be sure, she quickly grabbed a pregnancy test and placed a urine sample in a cup, after which she inserted the test strip into the cup. Once she was done, Elena flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth to get rid of the taste of vomit as she waited for the strip to change color. If it turned pink, that meant she had nothing to worry about, but if it turned blue, then it would confirm her suspicions. From the other side of the door, she could hear Damon's voice. A closer listen told her he was on the phone. But, with who?

Elena then shook her head, telling herself it was probably something that didn't concern her. After a few minutes, she removed the strip from the cup and to her shock, it was blue. Shit, she was pregnant again. That explained the vomiting and why she was two weeks late for her period. She probably had been pregnant the whole time and she never knew until she took the test.

_Well, Damon and I talked about possibly having more children,_ she thought. _Kaylee and Amanda will be moving out in a few years, and Damian and Ian said they wanted to have a little brother or sister to play with, since they already treat Stephanie like a sister. The house is certainly big enough, and Damon said that he's always wanted a house full of kids. I'll definitely tell him today, because this is his baby as well as mine._

Making up her mind, Elena poured the remainder of her urine into the toilet and flushed it, tossing the used test into the garbage can. She walked out of the bathroom to find Damon still on the phone. Who the hell was he talking to? Even though it wasn't her business to know, she was still curious.

"You have a great day now, bye." Damon hung up and then looked at Elena, giving her a sly smile. "Hey there, _cara mia_."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Who were you talking to just now, Damon?"

"The office at both the kids' schools. I told them that Kaylee, Amanda, Damian, and Ian won't be in school today."

"You what?" said Elena. "Why did you do that?"

Damon maintained his smile. "Well, I decided that we should all hang out together today, just the six of us. With the kids in school and doing their own thing, we hardly ever get to spend time together, like we did when the girls were little."

Elena nodded. He did have a point. Between the children in school and everything else, they didn't get much family time in. Plus, being around her family could help in her recovery. True, she still bore some scars from that night, but she was fortunate to have Damon. Although she wasn't sure how she got this lucky, Elena counted her blessings every day.

"Point taken," she said. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to the beach."

"Didn't you propose to me on the beach?"

Damon smiled. "I did. I guess that's part of the reason I chose it, because it would not only bring back an old memory, but create some new ones as well." He approached her and kissed her. "I love you, Elena."

Elena returned his kiss. "I love you too, Damon." She sighed. "Damon, there's something I need to tell you."

"There is?" said Damon. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant again."

"You are?" said Damon. "When did you find out?"

"Just now," said Elena. "I'm two weeks late for my period, so I took a pregnancy test to confirm my suspicions and it turned blue. I guess I must've been pregnant the whole time and I didn't know." She smiled. "We talked about the possibility of having more children. In a few years, Kaylee and Amanda will be off to college, and Damian and Ian said they'd like to have a little brother or sister to play with and protect, since they already treat Stephanie like a little sister. And didn't you tell me that you've always wanted a house full of kids?"

Damon returned her smile and kissed her. "Elena, this is wonderful. We're going to have another baby." He took her hand and went toward the door. "We can't keep this to ourselves. We have to tell the family about this."

Elena blinked. "Now?"

"Of course," said Damon. "They're going to find out eventually, since you're going to be showing and it's going to be hard to hide it."

"Well, how about we tell the children while we're at the beach?" said Elena. "Then, later, we can tell Stefan and Lexi. I know that you want everyone to know, but I think it would be best if we did it this way."

Damon went to say something, but stopped himself, knowing that it would probably fall on deaf ears anyway. He couldn't argue with Elena, not when she put her mind to something.

"All right, we'll tell the children first, and then we'll tell Stefan and Lexi."

He opened the bedroom door and saw Elijah standing there. He must've been there since last night and he didn't know about it. Then again, he was making Elena feel better and therefore, couldn't really think about anything else.

"I hear that you killed Niklaus."

Damon nodded. "Yes, but what choice did I have? He was threatening Elena, Elijah, and if I hadn't done something, he would've kept coming after us. I realize that you weren't expecting this, but I only did it to protect my family."

"I know," said Elijah. "I just wanted to confirm it. Stefan told me what happened at Elena's office and I wasn't sure if I was hearing right." He cleared his throat. "Plus, we found a young lady who was crying by my brother's body. She kept screaming out his name and saying that she loved him."

"That was his girlfriend, Caroline," said Elena. "She was also my ex-husband's girlfriend before she got involved with Klaus."

Damon blinked and looked at Elena. "_That _was your ex-husband's slut girlfriend?"

"Yeah," said Elena. "I recognized her the second I saw her with you. I guess that her choices were pretty limited and she hooked up with Klaus. I could even see the fire in Klaus' eyes as you were threatening Caroline with your gun." She shook her head. "I wonder what she's going to do now? I mean, she's pregnant with Klaus' baby and..."

"Oh, that is bad," said Elijah. "That poor woman. She's going to need someone to help her with her child and to get through this."

Damon raised an eyebrow at Elijah. "Wait, you're not_ volunteering_, are you?"

"I'm not saying I owe Niklaus anything, considering how much of a threat he was to your family," said Elijah. "I'm only saying this out of concern for Caroline. I know what she's going through, since I went through the same after I lost Jules."

"Do what you have to do then, Elijah," said Elena. "As much as I don't like her, Caroline doesn't deserve this. She's very vulnerable right now and I know that you'll do the right thing."

Elijah nodded. "Thank you, Elena. I certainly will." He gave her a concerned look. "How are you holding up? Stefan told me about your ordeal."

"I'm going to be okay," said Elena. "Damon helped me a great deal last night, though I'll spare you the details of what went down." She cleared her throat. "Though, I think I'm going to take some time off to recover."

"That would probably be best," said Elijah. "Take all the time you need."

With that, he walked away, leaving Damon and Elena alone. Once he was gone, they went downstairs, where Kaylee, Amanda, Damian, and Ian were seated at the table. Amanda looked up from the bagel she was eating and saw her parents standing there.

"Hey, guys," she said. "What's going on?"

"Your father and I were talking and we feel that we should all hang out together today, just the six of us," said Elena. "Your schools have been called and they know that you guys won't be there."

Kaylee wasn't sure if she heard right or not. "Wait, what's the catch?"

"No catch," said Damon. "It's just that we were thinking about when you and Amanda were little and we used to hang out together. Now, because of all the things you have going on, we don't get to really do that as much as we'd like to. So, we decided to take you to the beach. The fresh air will do us all some good."

Kaylee and Amanda looked at each other and smiled widely, running upstairs to get their swim suits. The beach meant boys, so they wanted to look their absolute best. When the girls were gone, Ian and Damian looked at their mother.

"Are you going to be okay, Mom?" said Damian. "Dad said that crazy man was threatening you."

Elena smiled at her son and went over to him, hugging him and kissing his forehead. "I'm going to be just fine, sweetie. Daddy took care of that bad man and he'll never hurt me or anyone else ever again. I know you were worried about me, but I'll get through this. We're Salvatores, and nothing gets us down."

Ian was a bit skeptical. "Are you sure, Mom? We don't want to hear about stuff like that."

"Nobody does, Ian," said Elena. "But, I promise you, I'll be fine. It may not happen over night, because I'm still a little scared, but I'll get better. As I told Damian, we're Salvatores, and nothing gets us down. Whatever comes our way, we fight."

Damon smiled as he listened to Elena talking to the boys. He hated to think of what would've happened if he ever lost her. He loved her with every beat of his heart and he'd be lost without her, even though he also had Stefan, Lexi, Elijah, and the children around him.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Why don't you go get your swim suits before your sisters beat you to it?"

Damian and Ian nodded and said in unison, "Okay, Dad."

They then hugged Elena and hurried upstairs to get their swim gear ready. Once the boys were gone, Elena felt tears welling up in her eyes and Damon approached her, took her into his arms and hugged her, running his fingers through her hair and letting her sob on his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby," he whispered. "I'm here."

"I'm sorry, Damon."

Damon stepped back and looked her in the eye. "You have nothing to sorry about. It's going to take time for you to heal from what happened to you, and you're emotional right now because you're..." he lowered his voice in case anyone was listening. "...pregnant on top of everything else. I want you to know that I'm here for you, Elena. I love you and I'm going to help you get through this."

Elena bit her lip and didn't give a verbal reply, just nodded. Damon gave her a tissue to wipe her face and Elena urged herself to calm down. She didn't want the children to see her upset, so she had to make sure that it didn't appear that she was crying. She was completely calm by the time Kaylee, Amanda, Damian, and Ian came downstairs, their beach gear ready. Once everyone was present and accounted for, they headed out to the Jag. When they got out to the driveway, they saw Stefan getting something out of his truck. Lexi was going to be taking Stephanie to the doctor this morning for a check-up, so she asked if she could borrow the truck. Stefan raised an eyebrow when he saw Damon, Elena, and their brood.

"Taking the others to school?"

"Actually, Stef, they're playing hooky with us today," said Damon. "Elena and I decided that we should all hang out together, just the six of us, so I called the schools and told the office that Kaylee, Amanda, Damian, and Ian will be absent today."

"Really?" said Stefan. "And where will you be spending your 'hooky day'?"

"Oddly enough, the beach," said Damon. "I figured that since I already made one memory there by proposing to Elena, we'd make whole new ones."

"I see," said Stefan. "And I'm guessing Elijah talked to you earlier?"

"He did, and he's volunteered himself to look after Klaus' girlfriend." Damon sighed and then added, "Well, we should be back by about 6:00, 7:00, since we'll probably stop on the way for burgers or something."

_Later..._

Elena sighed she sat on the blanket with Damon and watched the children as they played. She remembered taking Kaylee and Amanda to the beach during the ugly divorce proceedings with Tyler so that she could spend time with them and take her mind off all the bullshit.

Now, as watched her daughters playing with their brothers, she still found it hard to believe that they had grown so much over the last seven years. Kaylee and Amanda were no longer little girls, they were blossoming into young women, something that made her nervous at times. It made Damon nervous too, because they were turning heads everywhere they went.

"What are you thinking about?"

Damon's question brought her out of her reverie and she replied, "Oh, just thinking about how much Kaylee and Amanda have grown. It seems like only yesterday I was bringing them home from the hospital. Now, look at them, they're fourteen. Of course, I was scared of losing Kaylee during the horrible battle she was fighting with leukemia."

Damon nodded. He remembered that Kaylee had been in the hospital when he first met her. She had been in remission now for the past seven years and her hair had grown back. However, there was always that fear of her one day slipping out.

"I know, and we've been fortunate that she's been in remission for this long," said Damon. "They're great kids, all of them, and I couldn't be prouder of our family than I am right now." He smiled and brushed some hair from her neck, kissing it softly. "I'm also grateful to have you as my wife, Elena. You know, I've been thinking, and since our anniversary is coming up, we should renew our vows."

Elena smiled. "I'd love that."

"I knew you would," said Damon. "We can even get the kids involved so that they don't feel left out." He kissed her neck again. "We can have it in the garden, like we did before."

Elena moaned as she felt him kissing her neck and it took all the strength she had not to straddle him. She then remembered that she was going to tell the children about the baby and said, "Damon, I think we should probably tell them our news before we get too wrapped up here."

Damon nodded and said against her neck, "You're right, we should. We did plan on that."

Elena returned his nod and looking toward the children, she said, "Kaylee, Amanda, Damian, Ian, come over here! I need to talk to you guys about something!"

All four Salvatore children approached their mother, a curious look on their faces, not sure just what she was going to tell them. Kaylee was the first to speak.

"What is it, Mom?"

Elena looked at Damon and then back at the children and said, "Well, it would appear that there's going to be a new Salvatore joining us very soon."

"You're going to have a baby?" said Amanda, figuring it out before everyone else. "Oh, Mom, that's awesome! When did you find out?"

"I found out this morning, actually," said Elena. "But, I think I've been pregnant the whole time and I never really knew until now."

Damian. "Well, regardless of that, Ian and I are looking forward to having a little brother or sister around. Not that our big sisters aren't cool, but _we'd_ like to be older for a change." He nodded toward Ian. "Right, brother?"

Ian nodded. "Right."

"Does anyone else know about this?" Kaylee had a curious look on her face when she asked that.

"No, just you right now," said Damon. "We're going to tell everyone else later. Right now, we wanted to tell you."

Kaylee nodded and said nothing, just smiled.

**Note: My God, this chapter was long, huh? Well, I haven't really updated in a while and I wanted to give you a big update, jam packed with surprises.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

**Note: Damn, it's been a while since I last updated, so I'm going to ahead with the next chapter of "Salvatore Family Values." Thank you so much for the reviews so far! You guys rock! When we last left everyone, Damon and Elena treat the children to a day at the beach and Elena announces that she is going to have another baby. No spoilers, except the action takes place in the evening, after the beach trip.**

_Salvatore Mansion – That Evening..._

Stefan and Lexi sat on the sofa in the study, wondering just what Damon and Elena wanted to talk to them about. They had been very mysterious about it, only saying that it was something special that they wanted to share with them.

"What you think it could be?"

Lexi's question snapped Stefan out of his reverie. "I don't know, they weren't specific." He smiled and took her hand. "Whatever it is, it's probably good news, like what we found out today when we went to your doctor."

Lexi nodded. "Yeah. After trying so hard, we're finally getting our wish, and Stephanie will get the little brother or sister she's always wanted."

Stefan smiled again and kissed her just as Damon and Elena walked in. Damon rolled his eyes as he saw this. Were they seriously doing this right now? Here they had news to share and they had to wait for Stefan and Lexi to finish what they were doing. A few minutes passed before the other couple noticed that they weren't alone and turned to give Damon and Elena their undivided attention.

Clearing his throat, Damon said, "I suppose you two were wondering why we wanted to talk to you. Well, we found out something that that I think you're going to love." He turned to his wife. "Elena, honey, why don't you tell them?"

Elena smiled. "I'm going to have another baby."

"You are?" said Lexi. "Oh, Elena, that's wonderful! Why did you find out?"

"This morning," said Elena. "I guess I must've been pregnant all this time and I didn't know for sure until I took a pregnancy test to confirm my suspicions. So, yeah, the Salvatore family is increasing by one. Damon and I talked about having more children and there's more than enough space."

"Well, actually, it's increasing by _two_."

Lexi's reply made Elena look at Damon before saying, "By two? What do you mean?"

"She means you're not the only one who's pregnant," said Stefan. "Lexi got a phone call from her doctor and she told her that her test results were in, so after dropping Stephanie off at school for the afternoon session, we went to find out what the results were and sure enough, we found out that Lexi was pregnant again."

"Really?" said Damon. "Even after what you nearly went through with Stephanie?"

"My doctor said that she was going to monitor this pregnancy, just like the first one," said Lexi. "I know that it was a major risk on our part, but Stephanie is getting older and we didn't want her to be an only child, even though her cousins are sort of like her brothers and sisters. We wanted her to have a sibling, so after all that trying, we finally got pregnant."

Damon nodded. "What if you're having more than one baby? Think about it, Elena has had twins twice, so you know that twins run in the family. Don't be surprised if this one is actually two."

"Damon, we're going to be prepared for whatever happens," said Stefan. "We talked about the possibility of twins, and we'll gladly welcome that. Whatever fate has in store for us, we'll take it. If it's twins, fine. If not, still fine. As long as it's healthy, we don't care."

Elena smiled and nodded. "That's great." She took Damon's hand and squeezed it. "The pregnancy was only part of the news. The other part was that Damon and I are planning on renewing our vows, since it's our anniversary."

"That's great, guys," said Stefan. "Lexi and I were considering doing the same, but we'll wait until you renew yours. I mean, since we already dropped our bomb on you, we'll just..."

"Nonsense," said Damon. "Why not make it a double? I know we got married at different times, but that doesn't mean we can't renew our vows at the same time, right?"

"Right," said Stefan. "I mean, in spite of everything we've been through together since the beginning, we're family and there's nothing more important than the bond of family."

Elena smiled. "I agree. And these new babies will get to know that when they're born and as they grow."

And for the rest of the evening, Damon, Elena, Stefan and Lexi discussed how their double vow renewal was going to be put on, and what roles the children would play in it, as well as how life was going to be with two new babies joining the family. Of course, that number depended on either Lexi having twins or Elena having twins for the third time. Either way, the Salvatore family was growing, as was the love each couple had for each other.

**Note: Yeah, I know this chapter was short compared to Chapter 2 of "The Girl Next Door," but I ran out of ideas. Anyway, I hope you liked the twist with Lexi's announcement thrown in the mix, as well as the double vow renewal.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. I only own the story.**

_**Note: Okay, guys, I've had an idea for this next chapter of "Salvatore Family Values" in mind for a couple of days now and I wanted to update it now. Thank you for your reviews so far! You guys are amazing! No spoilers, except the action in this chapter takes place two days later.**_

_Salvatore Mansion – 2 Days Later..._

Elena walked toward the door, a curious scowl on her face. She and Lexi had been looking at dresses for the vow renewal ceremony since before lunch when they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Of course, Elena didn't remember inviting anyone over, and the children were at school, so it couldn't have been anyone for them. Still, she was curious about who this mystery visitor was. When she got to the door, she didn't open it right away, since she didn't know who could be on the other end.

"Who is it?"

"It's Caroline."

Caroline? What was _she_ doing here? Not wanting to turn her away, Elena opened the door to see the blonde standing there, a serious expression on her face. The two hadn't really seen each other since the hostage situation at Elena's office.

"Caroline, this is a surprise," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," the other woman replied. "May I come in or is this a bad time?"

"No, it's not bad time," said Elena. "My sister-in-law and I were just discussing something for the big double vow renewal that we're planning." She stepped back, opening the door further. "Come on in."

Caroline nodded and walked into the mansion, looking all around at the décor. She was impressed by the paintings that adorned the foyer, among other things. Elena closed the door behind her and watched as Caroline looked around at everything.

"What did you come to talk to me about, Caroline?"

Caroline stopped walking and turned to her. "Actually, I came to apologize."

"Apologize?" said Elena. "For what?"

"For ruining your marriage to Tyler," said Caroline. "You'd still be married to him if I hadn't come into the picture. You two were high school sweethearts and I was the slut who destroyed the life that you made together."

Elena scowled. "Caroline, you didn't ruin my marriage to Tyler. We were having problems before he even _met_ you, so that wasn't really your fault."

"But, I feel like it was," said Caroline. "From the way he talked about you, it seemed like he still loved you."

"Which was bullshit, if you ask me," said Elena. "If Tyler loved me at all, he'd want to work on _saving_ our marriage instead of _destroying_ it." She sighed. "Either way, I'm kind of glad that the divorce happened."

"You are?"

"Yes," said Elena. "If Tyler and I hadn't gotten divorced, I never would've met Damon. And I wouldn't trade what I have with him for anything in the world. He's a loving partner and a wonderful father to Kaylee and Amanda, as well as Damian and Ian." She gently placed a hand on her belly. "And the one or ones I'm currently carrying."

Caroline blinked. "So, this was a blessing in disguise?"

"More like a miracle," said Elena. "I really don't know what I would've done if I didn't have Damon." She looked at Caroline, deciding to change the subject. "Enough about me, though. How have you been holding up?"

"It still hurts, but I'm getting better," said Caroline. "Elijah has been very good to me, getting me whatever I need, and what the baby needs. Though, I really don't know why he's so willing to take care of me. Is he doing this as a favor to Klaus or something?"

"He told me that he doesn't owe Klaus anything, given the circumstances," said Elena. "He's doing it because he knows what you're going through. Seven years ago, his girlfriend, Jules, was raped and murdered by Klaus' friend, Brady, and he killed him out of revenge. At the time, Elijah didn't see the connection. He was only concerned with getting retribution for Jules."

"I see," said Caroline. "Well, I guess I am grateful that he's there. He's really sweet."

"Yeah, Elijah is a great guy," said Elena. "Damon trusts him, and so do I. Your baby is going to need a strong role model in his or her life, and who better than Elijah?" She placed a gentle hand on Caroline's shoulder. "I hope that we can be friends."

"Friends? Us?" said Caroline. "Elena, why would you want to be friends with me?"

"I believe in second chances," said Elena. "I want to put the past behind us and move forward. All of this animosity that I had for you isn't worth it anymore."

"You really mean that?" said Caroline. "You're not just talking as a therapist?"

"No, I mean it."

Caroline smiled and was about to say something when Elijah walked in, surprised to see her. He thought she was still at her house, so seeing her here at the mansion was a bit perplexing to say the least.

"What are you doing here, darling?"

"I came to talk to Elena," she replied. "Make amends."

"I see," said Elijah. "What brought this on?"

"I'm guessing it's because of everything that happened recently," said Elena. "Even though she really didn't have to, Caroline felt the need to make a fresh start, since she's going to be a mother soon."

Elijah nodded. "That's good. I'm proud of you, Caroline. All of that animosity was only going to fester unless you got rid of it. It's a good example to set for the baby."

At that moment, Damon came in from the patio, where he and Stefan were discussing where the caterers, flowers, and band were going to be set up for the party following the ceremony. He took notice of Elijah and tilted his head.

"Elijah, I didn't hear you come in."

"It's quite all right," the older man replied. "Caroline came over to speak to Elena and I got here just a little while after she did."

"I see," said Damon. "And did Caroline do what she came here to do?"

Elena nodded. "Yes. She made amends, and I accepted it." She looked at Caroline. "Would you like to come to the vow renewal? It'll be fun."

"Really? Oh, I'd love to," said Caroline. "Count me in." She smiled at Elijah. "Elijah too."

Damon smiled. "Excellent. The more, the merrier."

_**Note: And with that, Chapter 12 is complete! Stay tuned! :)**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
